Buruma in Wonderland
by PMRGchik
Summary: discontinued for the time being AU, BV, starting around the time when Dragon Ball started. Loosely based on Alice's Adventures in Wonderland&Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carrol. Buruma is captured by Saiyajins & has the unlikely honor of meeting the
1. Shaken Reality

Buruma In Wonderland  
  
Chapter 1 - Shaken reality  
  
Little Buruma Briefs ran around laughing and giggling all the while. Her lavender locks were pulled back in a ponytail, but a few stray strands fell around her round face and accented her large, sapphire eyes. On her small frame she wore a T-shirt with the words Capsule corp. written across the front, her father's company.  
  
Her father, Dr. Briefs, stood by the front of their home. He petted the small black cat on his shoulder as he watched his daughter run around the yard. "Don't stray too far, pumpkin." He called as his wife brought out a tray with glasses of lemonade. They smiled at her warmly, but darkness began to grow. Their smiling faces faded into the storm. Buruma reached for them, but she was torn away by some strange force.  
  
*****  
  
Buruma awoke with a start. Tears streamed down her face at the lost memory of her parents. She was so happy then, before the Saiya-jins landed on Chikyuu and ruined her life forever. They had destroyed practically everything, these tailed beings. They appeared as humans, but furry tails extended from their rears and they were much stronger and skilled than any normal human. Chikyuu didn't stand a chance against the onslaught.  
  
But Buruma had, somehow. Her family was gone, Capsule Corporation in ruins, she survived. This genius young girl had learned to scavenge among the wreckage, searching for food and necessities. As if hiding from the Saiya- jins wasn't hard enough. She had learned to survive in the ruins of Capsule Corp., the Saiya-jins no longer had interest in the fallen company, but Buruma did. She found her father's notes and blueprints, learning all kinds of things about technology from them and expanding.  
  
Buruma stood up from where she had dozed and walked a little into the forest behind the compound. Now at the ripe age of eighteen, she would have an even harder time if the Saiya-jins ever found out about her. They would throw her into a harem and destroy her spirit. She cringed; luckily she had brains to help her stay away from that type of life, if you could call it life.  
  
Buruma sat underneath a thick tree and gazed up at the sky. As soon as she sat down to rest under the shady sanctity of the tree something caught her eye. She stood up as quickly as her legs would allow. "W-who's there," she called softly.  
  
Rustling of leaves caught her attention and a boy a few years younger than her stepped out of hiding. The boy's dark hair was pointy and tossed this way and that and he was dressed in a blue training uniform. He was Saiya- jin judging by the tail that wiggled behind him, but he was not dressed as Saiya-jins do.  
  
Buruma took a step back. "W-who are you?" She tried not to let her voice speak her fear. "What do you want, filthy Saiya-jin?!"  
  
The boy scratched his head, as if he wasn't quite sure what to say. "My name is Gokuu. I'm sorry to have bothered you, but I must go now." With that he turned tail and ran from her.  
  
'What was that all about?' Buruma was deeply baffled. He hadn't taken her after all. He seemed afraid of something too. Her curiosity got the better of her and she followed after little Gokuu. "Wait!" she called. 'My he sure can run fast,' she thought. Forgetting the dangers of treading too far from what she called home, she ran through the forest and further and further from what she knew.  
  
Her lungs were out of breath and her legs burned. "Stop!" she shouted, but no answer. Buruma stopped running and looked around. She was afraid she lost the Saiya-jin boy. She was stuck.  
  
The leaves of a large bush moved nearby. "Gokuu?" No answer, but she could've sworn she heard his voice beyond that bush. Buruma picked up her feet and ran past the bush. falling straight into the path of exile. 


	2. Pool of Tears

Chapter 2 - Pool of Tears  
  
The large Saiya-jin that had grabbed her had black spiky hair that fell past his knees. He was dressed in the custom Saiya-jin armor and a scouter covered half his face. "Well I'll be," he muttered, "Two birds with one stone." In his other hand he held Gokuu up by his throat.  
  
"Gokuu," Buruma cried.  
  
The Saiya-jin growled, "Quiet onna, if you don't wanna hurt yourself or your friend here." He shook Gokuu and grabbed Buruma by the back of her shirt. Luckily she was dressed in rags that hid her shapely body and covered with caked dirt from the lack of clean water. He looked back at Gokuu. "Well little brother, it looks like we have finally found you. You may be able to run, but you can't hide from your Saiya-jin heritage." He snarled as Buruma bit into the arm that held her. "You bitch! You must learn to respect your superior." He knocked the back of her head and she was out cold.  
  
*****  
  
She was falling, and falling quickly down a deep well. 'Down the rabbit hole I go,' she thought. All around her were animate and inanimate objects. A grandfather clock tick-tocked past her -no- she passed it. Deeper she fell with each breath. She caught glimpse of herself in a full-length mirror as she floated by. In it she saw herself, but she was different somehow. She looked happy. Her reflection smiled at her and gave her a wink.  
  
Buruma cried out as she hit the floor with a jolt. She stood, unharmed. She saw Gokuu run past her, mumbling something about being late. "Wait!" she yelled as she ran after him.  
  
He ran through a small door, slamming it shut after he did so. Buruma ran up to the door, but it was much too small to fit her much taller frame. "No," she cried. 'All is lost. I am lost. He was my last hope.' Tears fell from her crystal blue eyes, falling to the ground silently. She curled into a ball and continued to cry for all her sorrow. As she cried, her frame began to shrink to that of her childhood years, before the Saiya-jins came to Chikyuu, when she lived young and carefree.  
  
Little Buruma dried her tears and faced the door. She was now the right size to fit. She crawled through to the other side. She followed the path until she was running circles. She was running with many others, all trying to forget their grief and suffering, running to get away from it all. Buruma tripped and fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
*****  
  
Buruma was abruptly awakened with a quick start. She had been in the same cell for weeks now. She had figured she was aboard the Saiya-jins ship. She groaned and rubbed the back of her neck. She stood up and walked to the front of her cell to look down the hall.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" A short, chubby Saiya-jin asked from outside Buruma's cell.  
  
"I just want to know where I am is all." Buruma stated with a frown.  
  
"Who are you to be asking questions, darling?" Another Saiya-jin popped out of nowhere, he looked exactly like the other Saiya-jin.  
  
Buruma raised an eyebrow, "Are you both twins?"  
  
"What's it to you?" They said in unison. "You won't last long on Vejita-sei if you keep asking so many questions." Said one of the twins.  
  
Buruma gasped, "We are heading towards Vejita-sei?! What about Gokuu, where is he?"  
  
They snarled. The Saiya-jin she first spoke to answered her question, "He is in the medical wing. He was beaten pretty badly when he defied Radditzu. If he doesn't wanna side with us, then he will be enslaved or killed, depending on the prince's mood."  
  
"What is going to happen to me?" Buruma asked.  
  
"That is for the prince to decide," Said the other, "He will figure out your. uses. Enjoy it here, we'll be landing on Vejita-sei in a few hours." They laughed together.  
  
She took a step back away from the crooning Saiya-jins and to the back wall of her cell. 'My uses?' she cringed at the thought. 'With the way these Saiya-jins act I fear what their prince will be like.' She sat against the wall, leaning her head back. With nothing else to do, she slept, maybe her dreams would hold the answer. 


	3. Advice From a Dream

Chapter 3 - Advice from a dream  
  
Buruma stood before a pair of towering golden doors. She looked practically miniscule next to the gigantic entrance, but she felt twice their size. Her nervousness faded and she smoothed the pale blue, and very exquisite dress she had on. Her hair was up and little ringlets fell loose, accenting the low neckline of the tight bodice. She put on her most superior face and pushed open the entrance to the throne room.  
  
Even though the elegant bluenette entered the room like a million bucks, she felt quite out of place in the crowd. She was the only blue head and most likely the only human that wasn't a slave in the large throne room full of people. Everyone turned to look at her from where she stood. She was in the spotlight in this room full of Saiya-jin Elite and nobles; who disregarded her with smug remarks and looks. The tailed creatures laughed in her face and didn't bother hiding their pointing fingers. She was pushed and shoved towards the front of the room, away from the chatter. She happily moved away. Still her strong face showed no signs of a breakdown.  
  
Buruma moved to the darker section of the huge throne room. There she saw an elder Saiya-jin. He sat upon lavish pillows, smoking from what looked to be a hookah of some sort. He nodded towards her direction, "Keep your temper, onna. You won't impress the people here with that attitude of yours. I'm surprised the prince hasn't done anything with you yet."  
  
Buruma crossed her arms, "I can take perfect care of myself."  
  
He took another puff from his hookah "You have spirit, I can see why he respects you, but if you really want to dazzle that crowd you need to look at it from both ways. They look towards physical strength for power, not the beauty you have. Use that mind of yours to help Vejita-sei, and perhaps then they will respect you for who you are and you can find yourself."  
  
She raised a hand to her chin in thought. She looked up, "Your right." The man with the hookah was nowhere to be seen. She looked around. "Now I'm loosing my mind."  
  
"If you'd really like to know, he went that way," came a deep voice behind her.  
  
Buruma spun around, "Who did?"  
  
"Your friend Gokuu," The voice said.  
  
She looked deeper into the shadows, trying to recognize the man that was speaking to her. "He did?" she asked timidly.  
  
"He did what?" asked the voice.  
  
"Went that way," Buruma repeated.  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"I am in no mood for games," she growled, crossing her arms over her chest again. He took a step closer and she could see the broad smirk on his angular face, but nothing else. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"You know very well who I am." The man stepped up to her and placed his lips upon hers as well as pulling her hips to his. Her knees buckled, but he held her tight. She moaned at the sudden closeness and responded to the mystery man's kiss, wrapping her arms around his muscular neck.  
  
*****  
  
"Onna, wake-up."  
  
Buruma was pulled from her dream harshly when a Saiya-jin guard kicked her awake. She stood up shakily, remembering her heated dream very well. 'Kami, it felt so real. Who was that mysterious man who I seemed to tremble just at the sound of his voice.' "Where are you taking me?" She strongly demanded.  
  
The guard growled. "What do you care to know, lowly slave?"  
  
Buruma furrowed her eyebrows. "I have every right to know," she spat venomously. "How dare you refer to me as a lowly slave! You have no right to take me from my home and expect me to go along with what you ask. I will ask you again, where am I?"  
  
He scrunched his nose in dissatisfaction, "We have landed on Vejita-sei and you are being redirected to your new cell in the palace dungeons. Is there anything else you would like, miss?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I would like you to go to hell, bastard!" She lifted her leg and hit him squarely in the balls. He fell to his knees in pain and grabbed his groin area. Buruma took the initiative and ran out of the dank cell to freedom.  
  
She didn't get far before another guard, obviously more skilled than the last caught up to her. "You are going no where." He growled and grabbed the running girl up before she had the chance to get too far.  
  
"Let me go!" Buruma hissed angrily. She kicked and screamed before the guard finally slapped her, knocking her to the floor unconscious.  
  
*****  
  
Buruma woke up drenched in her own sweat. She found herself in a different cell. This one was a bit larger than the last, but she was still the only occupant. She heard whispering coming from the other side of the cell entrance.  
  
"Buruma." She heard someone whisper.  
  
"Gokuu?" she asked. She stumbled to the door and looked out.  
  
He stood there holding a ring of keys in his hand. "I'm here to set you free. I barely escaped myself."  
  
"Why are you helping me? You barely know me."  
  
He looked up at her once the door was opened. "Because you're nice. I don't have any friends and I figured you would probably do the same thing for me. I tried to warn you not to follow me back in the forest. Radditzu was too close by."  
  
She nodded, "Don't worry about it, kid." She dropped to her knees and hugged him. "Its nice to find a friend. How did you get the keys?"  
  
He smiled cutely. "The guards are heavy sleepers and I luckily slipped away from the medical room."  
  
She looked down and noticed he wore a collar around his neck. A small red light blinked back at her. "What is this?" she asked.  
  
He looked to where she was pointing. "Oh this thing? I'm not sure. I think I heard one of the doctors call it a 'Ki Dampening Collar' when I came out of the healing tank. I don't like it, I feel weak with it on."  
  
"Would you like it off?" He nodded. "Alright." She pulled out her all purpose wrench from her waist pocket. "Luckily those Saiya-jins are too stupid to check me." She easily disconnected the collar and it fell loose.  
  
"Wow, thanks Buruma!" Gokuu said cheerfully. "I feel like my old self again."  
  
She crossed her arms. "No problem."  
  
"I overheard some guards talking in the medical room. There were saying how they finally found the Brief's kid. Is that you Buruma?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, do you know what else they said?"  
  
"Well, they're planning on using you for something bad. I dunno what, but that's what will happen, they said, if the prince decides you are not worth the time."  
  
Buruma remembered the part of her dream when she spoke to the old Saiya- jin. 'Use that mind of yours to help Vejita-sei, and perhaps then they will respect you for who you are and you can find yourself.' He had told her.  
  
Talking came from down the hall. "We better move it, Gokuu." Buruma said. The two ran silently around a corner and ducked into the nearest open room. The room was a dressing room complete with bathroom and a closet full of clothing.  
  
Gokuu turned towards Buruma. "You better stay here. They are throwing a party for the prince's nineteenth birthday and I don't want you to get caught again."  
  
'A birthday party?' thought Buruma. 'That means I can sneak in and survey the place.' "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to find a way out of this palace and find us a ship back to Chikyuu." He ran to the door. "Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone. I'll be back in a few hours." He left her alone in the dressing room.  
  
"Crazy, huh?" Buruma smirked at her forming plan, 'Posing as a noble in a crowd full of people is not crazy. He'll thank me later for the information I can gather. I'm not stupid, I'll blend in perfectly.'  
  
She walked into the bathroom to cleanse the dirt and gunk from her skin. The warm water poured down on her and she seemed to forget her troubles if just for that moment. Buruma hardly recognized herself in the mirror after. It had been such a long time since her last nice clean shower. Her blue hair fell to her mid back in damp curls.  
  
Back in the dressing room Buruma searched the closet for the perfect dress to fit her needs. She found a beautiful maroon gown with long, angular sleeves and a plunging neckline. After she slipped into the dress she pulled her hair into a bouquet and put on a matching pair of heels. She applied some light make-up and lip-gloss at the vanity.  
  
Buruma took one last look in the mirror. She winked and blew a kiss at herself. "Darling, you are drop dead sexy and ready to seduce information out of any Saiya-jin that crosses your path." 


	4. Time to Party

Chapter 4 - Time to Party  
  
Buruma left the room and headed in the same direction she saw Gokuu leave. A Saiya-jin guard headed her way and Buruma caught her breath. She held her head high and gave him her sexiest smile. "Excuse me, sir, but I've seemed to have lost my way. Would you happen to know where the prince's reception is being held?" She blinked her long lashes at him.  
  
He seemed dumbfounded and gave her a toothy grin. "Sure, sweetness, its straight down that way in the throne room. You can't miss it."  
  
She smiled sweetly. "Why thank you so much. I thought I would be wondering around these halls for hours." 'Asshole,' she thought to herself as she walked away in the direction he told her. She had to maintain herself and not knock him upside the head. Not like it would do any good against the hardheaded Saiya-jin. She walked faster and a few minutes later found herself in front of two huge golden doors, exactly like the ones from her dream.  
  
Buruma held her breath as she pushed open the doors and entered the lavish throne room. The room was full of Saiya-jins and aliens alike, all here to celebrate the prince's nineteenth birthday. She exhaled when no one made any indication of even noticing her.  
  
Everyone's attention was directed towards the people at the front of the room. A man with dark brown spiky hair stood up and raised his hands. A goatee of the same color accented his dark features. She assumed it was the King judging by the large crest he wore around his neck. "Loyal people of Vejita-sei and neighboring planets, I welcome you to my humble abode in honor of my son's coming of age celebration." He gestured to the man sitting beside him.  
  
Buruma caught her breath in her throat. The man was handsome; he had the same dark, angular features as his father minus the goatee. But he seemed a lot more dangerous and arrogant. He was dressed in royal blue spandex with white and gold armor with the symbol of Vejita-sei on the chest over his heart. A deep crimson cape was attached at the shoulders of the extended armor. She imagined it fell to his ankles when he wasn't sitting.  
  
The king continued his speech, but Buruma was far beyond listening. The prince gazed into the crowds of people. 'It looks as though he couldn't care less that all these people came to honor him', Buruma thought. His angular, onyx eyes fell upon her. She had to keep herself from gasping aloud. She held his gaze a bit longer. He smirked at her and looked back up at his father. 'Why does he seem so familiar? I've never seen him before in my life. Stop it Buruma! Your drooling over a mass murderer who ruined your entire life!' Her cheeks held a slight pink tint as she turned away from his captivating features.  
  
When the king finished his speech, she walked over to the refreshment table and picked up a glass of wine. A man with a tall hat strolled up next to her. He wasn't Saiya-jin, judging by his green tinted skin and lack of tail. "Hullo," he said.  
  
"Hello." Buruma smiled sweetly and swirled the red liquid in the glass before taking a sip.  
  
"Can't say I've ever seen you here at any of the banquets held on Vejita- sei, and I never forget a face. Are you a noble from a distant planet?" He poured himself a cup of tea.  
  
Buruma put on her serious face. "Actually, I just arrived here this morning on official business with the king. I just happened to be in time for the party."  
  
The man grinned, "Oh really? What sort of business." A rabbit like man walked up beside the both of them.  
  
"I am working with the science department here." Buruma spat out quickly.  
  
"You seem awfully young to be working with science. What is your latest assignment, my dear?"  
  
Buruma held her tongue and spoke with her best professional voice, "I may be young, but I know a hell of a lot more about science and technology than practically all of the people here. I am sorry to say that I cannot reveal any official business. If you'll excuse me, sir, I seemed to have lost my party spirit." She headed towards the door to the throne room and left as quickly as she had come. 'Stupid, Buruma, you left without getting any information,' she thought to herself.  
  
The hatted alien hmph'ed a reply and turned towards the rabbit man next to him. "I'll say, that was quite rude of her." The rabbit alien nodded his head. "I was only trying to make conversation. Have you ever seen that girl inside the science wing before?"  
  
The rabbit man shook his head. "I was just in there before I came here. I've never seen her before now."  
  
"Better tell the king and his men. She could be an assassin here to kill the heir to the throne."  
  
The rabbit man nodded to the hatter and headed towards the king and his guard to tell them the news.  
  
*****  
  
Buruma locked away her frustration and ran from the throne room. She had no idea where she was heading, nor did she care. She needed freedom from this place. To get away from this planet and back to her home. She followed some invisible path through twisted hallways and past many different rooms. She stopped when she finally realized how incredibly lost she truly was.  
  
"Can't find your way, girly?" A gruff voice spoke behind her.  
  
Buruma spun around, "I just want out of here, away from this world. Leave me alone, pig, unless you can help me out here. Otherwise, you can shove it, I don't really care."  
  
The huge, bald Saiya-jin laughed in her face. He stroked his black mustache. "Why would I want to help you? You are nothing but a weak, pathetic female who is lost in the palace of Vejita-sei. You are going to come with me to see the prince. He will decide what is to become of you. You are more trouble than you are worth, human. I have heard what you have done back on your home planet, Chikyuu."  
  
Buruma growled, "Screw you, vile Saiya-jin, I'm not going anywhere but home!" She dashed past him and ran as fast as her legs could move. She ran straight into a wall of muscle, falling to the floor on her bottom. She looked up from where she had landed on the marble floor to see the prince standing before her. He glared down upon her. "Sleep, onna," was all she heard before he swiftly tapped her temple and she fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Prince Vejita hauled the human female over his shoulder. "Maybe you should be a little quicker when catching runaways, Nappa, rather than make conversation."  
  
Nappa bowed to his superior, "I am sorry, my prince. I will work faster next time. What are you going to do with this nuisance?"  
  
Vejita's brows furrowed in thought, "I'm not sure yet, she has caused a bit of trouble."  
  
"You should just get rid of her now. She is not worth your time or your trouble."  
  
"Quiet, Nappa. If I need your opinion I will beat it out of you. She is worth much more than you have reckoned. She was Dr. Brief's only child before he was unfortunately killed. How his daughter escaped is beyond me. We have finally found her after all these years and we need her technical knowledge to help in the war against Furieza." Prince Vejita turned away from the much larger Saiya-jin and headed down the hall. "I will take care of her for now." 


	5. Lab rat or Guest of honor?

Chapter 5 - Lab rat or Guest of honor?  
  
Buruma groggily blinked open her cerulean eyes. She was briefly blinded by a bright light above her. She tried to move but found her limbs strapped to the table she was lying on. "Wha-"  
  
"It would be best, child, if you stayed silent. The sedatives are still in effect." A woman said above her.  
  
Buruma turned her head to the voice. The woman had creamy lavender skin and bluish hair that fell past her knees. She smiled to Buruma, "Good morning."  
  
Buruma opened her mouth, but couldn't form words. The woman straightened her lab coat. "You are in the medical lab. The prince ordered for you to be sedated so you wouldn't get yourself into any more trouble or hurt. He wants you to be accommodated to a room here when you can recover."  
  
"C-clothing." Buruma gasped out.  
  
The woman pointed to a nearby room. "We have brought you some clothes to wear. Nothing fancy, just Saiya-jin training wear. You call it spandex on your planet, I believe. We also have food prepared for you."  
  
Buruma nodded. The drugs were slowly beginning to wear off. "Untie me." She demanded softly.  
  
The woman reached over and unlocked the cuffs that held Buruma to the lab table. "Escape is futile. This place is swarming with palace guards and all of them know about you."  
  
Buruma sat up slowly with a little trouble. "W-where can I dress?"  
  
The woman pointed to the room she had earlier pointed. "Like I said, there is food and clothing in that service room. You can go ahead and use it for your needs."  
  
Buruma stumbled to the room and closed the door behind her. The woman was right; a tray of food was set out for her. Buruma ate and dressed in the Saiya-jin training wear. 'At least I don't have to wear any heavy armor.' She thought with distaste. The spandex suit fit snug to her curves. The sleeves ended at her elbows and at mid-thigh. She slipped on the white boots. 'No way am I wearing the gloves, that's way too Saiya-jin for my tastes.'  
  
Buruma returned to the lab a little unstably. She grabbed hold of a chair to steady herself and shook her head to clear her vision.  
  
The doctor turned towards her, "Are you feeling better, child?"  
  
Buruma took a step towards the door. "I feel slightly better, but I do wish to leave this place."  
  
The doctor smiled, "You must be ready to retire to your room." She hurried to a visual communication box on the wall. "I shall call a guard to escort you to your room."  
  
"Great," Buruma said sarcastically, but the woman did not hear her comment.  
  
Moments later, the tall Saiya-jin with the spiky hair down to his thighs (whom she had encountered earlier when she was captured) entered the lab and smirked in her direction. Buruma frowned deeply, and walked a bit shakily towards the exit. His grin grew as she came closer. "Radditzu, I presume."  
  
"So you do recognize me, Miss Briefs. I must say you look much more appealing without your rags on."  
  
"Shove it." Buruma whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Radditzu asked pretending he hadn't heard the girl.  
  
Buruma turned around and gave him a fake smile. "I said lead the way!" '. . .Out of this Hell hole,' she thought.  
  
He walked ahead of her. "If you plan on living long, watch that tongue of yours, onna."  
  
"So I've been told and nothing has happened to me yet," she replied sarcastically.  
  
He snarled in front of her. "You haven't met the prince yet. He holds very little patience towards insolence."  
  
She hmph'ed and crossed her arms. "I'm just dying to get to know this 'prince' of yours personally. He sounds like such a charming character."  
  
"You just might."  
  
The rest of the trip was in silence before he stopped before a door. The door had a symbol on it that was in a strange language, presumably Saiya- jin. Other than the symbol, the door was plain, but a lot better than her previous locations.  
  
Buruma walked up beside him. "What's this? No prison cell?"  
  
The Saiya-jin said nothing as he keyed in a code on the number pad. The door slid open with a swish. "You will being living in this room during your stay on Vejita-sei. The prince will send for you if he needs you. Your meals will be delivered at certain times during the day, unless told otherwise. Controls for appliances are simple. Lights on!" he called. The lighting instantly turned on at the command, showing Buruma the living room. "We had the controls adjusted to your language. You will find clothing in the bedroom and cleaning supplies in the bath."  
  
Buruma turned towards him in astonishment. "I don't understand. I thought I was a slave here, not a lavishly treated guest."  
  
He eyed her for a moment before answering, "You are a slave to the prince. He has given specific orders for you to be treated well-"  
  
"What is it he wants from me?!" she demanded.  
  
"I was not told such information. You will find out later instructions." He left suddenly before Buruma could come to grips with the situation.  
  
She collapsed onto the dark blue sofa. 'What is it he wants from me? Could it have to do with my father's company?' She moved into the bedroom. The queen-sized bed was also covered in lavish, royal blue sheeting. 'My favorite color. How could he have known?'  
  
She walked over to the adjustable full-length mirror, studying the person and surroundings inside. She wondered what it would be like in there. Were things as they were in this dimension? Maybe she appeared to that girl only as a reflection, only a pigment of reality.  
  
Buruma sighed and shook her heavy head. She collapsed onto the cushy bed and lay for several hours staring at the tiled ceiling until sleep finally crept up on her. 


	6. Meeting for Brunch

Chapter 6 - Meeting for Brunch  
  
Buruma awoke to a loud knocking on her chamber door. She stood up groggily and moved towards the entrance to her 'apartment' as she had come to call it. The door opened with a swish and Radditzu entered.  
  
"Have you been out there all night?" Buruma asked with a yawn.  
  
He nodded, "I have guard duty. The prince has requested you join him for Brunch. You are to dress appropriately-" he took that moment to study the training spandex she still wore, "-and meet him in one Chikyuu hour."  
  
She crossed her arms in a failed attempt to cover herself. "I don't even know the guy and he's asking me on a date!" she sighed, "Fine, where am I supposed to meet the prince?"  
  
"I will escort you there. Get ready now, the prince is not a patient man." The door swished shut again.  
  
"You think I haven't already figured that out!" she stuck her tongue out at the closed door. "Baka-yarou."  
  
Buruma stormed into her bedroom and to the shower. "What kind of man goes around ordering me like I'm his puppet. Humph, baka Saiya-jin no ouji. I'll show him not to mess with Buruma Briefs!"  
  
*****  
  
One hour later, Buruma was following Radditzu to meet the prince. She wore a light blue sundress and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She tromped after the Saiya-jin before her with her matching Chikyuu flip-flops.  
  
Radditzu stopped before two large silver doors and pushed them open. Buruma entered the large room. It was nowhere near the size of the throne room, but it was large nonetheless. Radditzu remained beside the doors as she walked deeper into the room. There was a long table set with many different kinds of foods and next to it a much smaller table set for two. On one wall, three huge windows let bright light filter into the room.  
  
In front of one of these windows stood the prince. His hair seemed to resist gravity like black flames. He was not wearing the crimson cape he had before, but was now dressed in black spandex and royal armor. His white- gloved hands were folded in front of his chest and he didn't budge as Buruma timidly walked closer to the center of the room.  
  
"Leave us, Radditzu." The Saiya-jin saluted and left the room. "You are late, onna." He didn't break his gaze out the paneled window.  
  
Her tiny fists clenched tightly against her sides. "My sincerest apologies, your majesty, but I had to wash my hair," She spoke sarcastically through tightly gritted teeth.  
  
His head turned, and he met her eyes dead on. "Do you take me as a fool?"  
  
She practically snorted her reply, "Do you take me as a slave?"  
  
He appeared within arms reach of her and smirked. "Why else would you be here, onna?"  
  
She growled and threw a fist in his face. He easily caught her fist and moved it away. "How dare you," she said. "You take me from my home and bring me here just so you can insult me. Have you no respect?"  
  
His eyes lowered to the tiny fist he still held. "I have plenty. Do you for your betters? Did you for your parents?"  
  
"Who are you to speak of my parents?"  
  
He turned her fist over and opened her palm. "I know much about your father's ingenious, and I knew of his daughter who is said to possess even more knowledge than himself." He traced the lines on her open palm with a gloved finger.  
  
Buruma pulled her hand away from his touch. "What is it you want, Saiya- jin?"  
  
"To put it bluntly, your intelligence, your influence." He held his hands behind his back and walked around to her back. ".your grace," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She spun around quickly. He was gone. "Childish games." she whispered.  
  
"Au Contraire." She gasped as she found him facing her again. "Have a seat." He gestured towards the smaller table set for two.  
  
She sat down and crossed her legs. "What is it you want me to do?"  
  
Prince Vejita sat across from her and clapped his hands. Three alien slaves came from another door opposite where Buruma entered. They served the two and left as quickly as they had come. Buruma took a sip of her drink and awaited the prince's answer. He smirked at her again. 'What is it that makes his smirk so sexy?' Buruma thought. Her blue eyebrows lowered.  
  
"My people have been under a treaty with an Tsiru-jin tyrant named Furieza for a very long time. My father grows old and tired of dealing with such affairs. I, myself, worked for Furieza for many years and have seen well how he works. I have the scars to prove it. He has used Saiya-jins to do his dirty work by making us purge planets and put them under his rule." He took a sip of his wine before continuing. "He knows how dangerous we can be and has decided he no longer needs us. Therefore a war has broken out, and things for my planet are looking grim."  
  
"Good," Buruma commented.  
  
His eyes flickered with anger. "Chikyuu was not one of the planets on the Tsiru-jin's list to be purged."  
  
"Then why did you bring such chaos to my planet?"  
  
"Quiet! I am not finished yet." His lip curled in an abrasive way. "We went to Chikyuu for the simple task of retrieving a lost Saiya-jin that was sent to your planet years before our arrival. The infant was sent on a purging mission ordered by the king of Vejita-sei. My father saw things on your planet that would benefit our culture."  
  
Buruma stood up, her chair fell back and she slammed her palms against the table. "You want me to help you? Well you got another thing coming, pal. I would rather die than help the people that practically destroyed my planet and killed my family!" She turned and ran for the door she entered in.  
  
Prince Vejita growled and stood up. He flashed before her and lifted her by the throat. "Don't test me, onna. I am not a power to tamper with!" He squeezed a little harder. Buruma grabbed his wrists, trying to ease the pressure on her throat. She opened her eyes and looking into his onyx pools. Inside she saw a flash of desperation and loneliness. She choked out. He released her throat and she fell to the floor, coughing. "You will help me, Buruma Briefs. If you give us the technology we lack, we will finally be able to defeat Furieza. You would be saving billions of lives, including your own."  
  
She held her throat tenderly, "That would not save the billions that have already been lost."  
  
He growled softly and walked out of the room. Buruma stood up shakily and exited the room. Radditzu was outside and glared at her. "Things did not go well." It was more of a statement than it was a question.  
  
"T-take me to a doctor." Buruma choked out. 


	7. Morals, Training, and Science, oh my!

Chapter 7 - Morals, Training, and Science, oh my!  
  
The next day, a knock came on Buruma's door. "Enter," she called from her seat on the couch.  
  
The door swished open and a Saiya-jin entered the room. He was dressed in black spandex and armor. His brown tail wrapped around his waist like a belt. His skin was tanned and a t-like scar was donned below one eye. He had dark, spiky hair that resembled Gokuu's.  
  
Buruma stood, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You look a lot like Gokuu."  
  
He gave her a confused look. "You must mean Kakarotto. He is my son, as is Radditzu, the guard you've previously encountered. My name is Bardock."  
  
"Nice to meet you. What do you want?" she crossed her arms, "Or, I should say, what does that ass of a prince want?"  
  
"You should have more respect for our prince."  
  
"He should have more respect for me." She said.  
  
"He will. Someday."  
  
She snorted, "I'll believe it when I see it." She lightly touched the bruise on her neck.  
  
"There is no reason he shouldn't, you certainly act as a Saiya-jin."  
  
"Don't you ever say that!" she shouted. "I am not a Saiya-jin. I despise your people."  
  
"We are not all cruel and heartless. It is just that we have an insatiable desire for action, for fighting, and power. It can be deadly at times, but most of us are prideful and honorable in what we do."  
  
"The prince most of all."  
  
"In time, child, you will come to think of him differently. He has commanded that I am to immediately bring you to our science labs."  
  
"Really? Finally something productive I can do rather than sit on my ass here the rest of my days. Wait a minute, what am I going to be doing over there?"  
  
"You are just going to get a feel of the place for today. You may use the laboratory to create and build machines to our benefit."  
  
"I told Vejita I specifically did not want to help him."  
  
"You have no choice. Unless you would rather choose to die or become a whore."  
  
"I'll go, but I'm not happy with this arrangement," she snarled.  
  
He smiled a little, "I never expected you to be. Follow me."  
  
She silently cursed as she followed him out the door and in the direction of the lab.  
  
"I see no point in this." She whispered to herself, never expecting him to hear her.  
  
"Aw, but there is," He replied. "There is a moral to ever thing, so to speak."  
  
Buruma whispered under her breath, "I believe everyone should mind his or hers own business."  
  
"And the moral to that is - Take care of the sense, and the sounds will take care of themselves." Bardock continued walking down the hall as if he didn't notice Buruma had stopped.  
  
'What the hell is that supposed to mean?!' she thought.  
  
He turned towards her as if he had read her stray thoughts, "Be what you would seem to be."  
  
"I can't quite follow what you are saying, Bardock."  
  
"You will understand in time, child." He continued walking.  
  
She stomped her foot in frustration. 'Why must everything be so complicated for me?' She crossed her arms and followed the older Saiya-jin.  
  
He smiled a little, 'What fun.' "Walk while your are thinking. It will save us time. We are just about there."  
  
Vejita blocked the fist that came to barrel him into the floor. He smiled a little and blocked the leg of his opponent. The Saiya-jin he fought was soaked in his own sweat and blood. He screamed as he threw a ki blast at the prince.  
  
Prince Vejita smirked a little and knocked the blast away. "Really, you are all pathetic."  
  
The six Saiya-jins before him attacked at once. The prince pounced forward and threw a display of punches, kicks, blasts, and what not. A few seconds later, the last Saiya-jin fell onto the hoard of others.  
  
Vejita sighed and took a small towel from the hook on the wall of the training room. He patted the little sweat that was on his wide forehead and walked out of the room. He walked past the first commander.  
  
"Nappa, you should do something about better preparing your pupils. They sure as hell won't hold up against Furieza if they can't even lay a punch on me."  
  
"Yes, my prince. I will try better."  
  
"No, DO better, Nappa." Vejita commanded.  
  
"Yes, sire." Nappa saluted as Prince Vejita left the training facility.  
  
'If I can't find any better sparring partners, I will need to find another way to train,' he thought. His eyes squinted in realization, 'Of course, the onna, she could figure out a way for me to gain the strength I need. I will pay a visit to the lab sometime soon.'  
  
As much as Buruma didn't want to believe it, she was enjoying her time in the lab. The past few days had been interesting. She had met many aliens. Only a few of the scientists there were Saiya-jin, including Bardock. Here she had all the resources she could ever need to build anything her mind could think of. It was a big change compared to her scavenging days. She still didn't forget what these people had done to her family and planet, she never would.  
  
"What have you got there?" Bardock's voice sprang out of nowhere from over her shoulder.  
  
She turned towards him, "Bardock, you nearly gave me a heart attack. You shouldn't be so sneaky." She turned back in her swivel chair to the blue prints she was working on. "Just some blueprints for one of my father's early inventions," answering his question.  
  
He studied her drawings; a methodical look upon his handsome face. "What is it exactly?"  
  
"Its called a hoi poi capsule. It is used to shrink the matter of something large, heavy or difficult to transport and can return it back to its normal size when needed."  
  
"Oh. That is very clever and thoughtful of you, Buruma."  
  
'A comment; never thought I would receive one in this place.' She smiled sweetly at him, "Why thank you, Bardock, but I didn't create the hoi poi capsule, my father did. I just happened to pick it up, is all."  
  
He nodded, "The prince will be pleased."  
  
Her smile faded. "I'm sure he will," she spoke sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly, the double doors to the lab burst open and the Saiya-jin prince walked through them as if he were on top of the world. 'Speak of the Devil,' Buruma thought. Every soul in the room went silent and bowed, showing their respect to the prince, that is, everyone except for Buruma.  
  
Bardock noticed this and sent her a stern look. She frowned and stayed firm in her chair, folding her hands into her lap. She leaned back casually as Vejita made his way past the alien faces towards her and Bardock. He noticed her frown and smirked in return. "I'm here to see your progress, onna."  
  
"Why didn't you just send one of your goons for you? Being of royal blood and all must really take up a lot of your time."  
  
He snorted, "My guards would have a difficult time finding their own tails if I wasn't there to direct them. Besides, I would rather take the time out of my busy schedule to see what progress you have come along with and if your experiments are worth the time and effort for my people."  
  
"My work is damn well worth the time! I shouldn't even bother helping you with the knowledge I contain. You're nothing but a waste of my time."  
  
His fist clenched, "You test my patience, onna. Keep this up and you will pay dearly with your life." His right, gloved finger pointed at her to brandish his point.  
  
She grinned suddenly, "You can't do anything to me. Your planet needs my intelligence, remember? Even if you do succeed in killing me, you'll be screwed without my help."  
  
"You may not care for your own life, but what about your planet and your friends."  
  
"I have no friends."  
  
He smirked again, "I'm sure it would be awful for you to see your friend Kakarotto being ripped to pieces right in front of you, limb by precious limb. I'll even leave his carcass in your room as a reminder of what you did to him all because you wouldn't comply with my plans."  
  
She cringed at the thought of what they could do to poor Gokuu and looked down in defeat. "Fine. I will help you."  
  
"That's much better." Vejita glared at all the alien scientists around him. "As you were." They all turned away and returned to their work. "Now, I need you to build me something that will help me train harder and grow stronger in a shorter amount of time. My guards here don't cut it in strength anymore. Can you do it?"  
  
She nodded, "I suppose I can build something for you."  
  
"Good, I want it finished in one month."  
  
She stood up rapidly, "One month! You've got to be kidding. I don't have any plans or blueprints written up yet. You just dropped this in my lap, you can't do that to me!"  
  
"Watch me." He turned to Bardock. "Make sure she is working on it, now." Bardock nodded and saluted as Vejita left the room.  
  
Buruma collapsed back into her chair. "My kami, one month? I don't know if I can do that, Bardock. I just don't know." 


	8. Fury Sends in a Little Prince

Chapter 8 - Fury Sends in a Little Prince  
  
Inside the dark and empty lab, Buruma stared down at the notes she had made. She had finally decided on building a machine that would enhance the gravity pressure when activated. She had some quick sketches of the dome- like structure but no blueprints as of yet. She raised a dainty hand to her mouth as she yawned.  
  
'I'm so tired,' she thought. 'If only that stupid prince would be decent enough to allow me more time to complete this. Seven days with little sleep can really wear on a person. Well, maybe not on a Saiya-jin.' She yawned again and stretched her arms above her head.  
  
She brushed away the loose hair that had fallen into her face from her muddled ponytail. She put her pencil to paper once again for several seconds before dropping it again. Well, maybe not dropping, more like throwing across the room. She groaned and let her forehead fall to the tabletop and closed her eyes.  
  
Moments later, something jostled her nerves and her eyes opened again. She lifted her head, heavily, and rubbed the back of her neck. She hadn't intended on dozing away in here. She gazed down at her writing once again. "Come on brain, don't fail me now."  
  
"Do you normally talk to yourself?" the voice sprang suddenly from inside the dimly lit room.  
  
Buruma, startled, jumped out of her chair with a hand to her chest. "You scared the shit out of me! What's wrong with you, sneaking up like that?" She glared at the silhouette across from the table.  
  
Radditzu stepped around the table. "You look like hell."  
  
She fisted her hands and snarled at him, "Thanks a lot. You know, your looking pretty fresh yourself."  
  
"You need sleep."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
"Seriously. You're going to end up killing yourself if you keep this up. I've seen you here, and you don't spend enough time away. My father even agrees with me. This is too much for your body to handle."  
  
She sighed, leaning her head back and plunging her fingertips into her hair. Radditzu's gaze briefly fell upon her protruding breasts before moving away quickly. She hadn't noticed "Maybe your right," she spoke finally. "I'm exhausted, stressed, and starving. I can't last much longer like this, but kami only knows how the prince will react if I don't finish his machine in time." She lowered her arms and smiled at him. "Thanks Radditzu, I'm going to go now." She turned and shrugged the lab coat off of her shoulders. She placed it onto a hook on the wall.  
  
"Wait," Radditzu called, "I'm walking you back to your chamber. You still are under my guard."  
  
"Yeah." They left the lab and traveled to Buruma's room in silence. When they reached her door, she said goodnight and retreated into her personal sanctuary. Radditzu stood outside a few moments longer, looking intently at the door before receding.  
  
*****  
  
A loud pounding was heard on Buruma's door. That is, everyone but Buruma heard it. She lay slumbering peacefully on her plush royal bed underneath a warm plush bedspread. After several moments, the pounding ceased and the door slid open, allowing access to the persistent being. Without the slightest hesitation, he entered Buruma's bedroom, removed her covers, and pulled her off the bed rather briskly. She squealed as she awoke in mid- fall. Buruma landed in a mortified heap upon the floor.  
  
Bardock stood above her menacingly. "Do you have any idea how late it is?!"  
  
She stood up and rubbed her bottom. "Chill, its not like Vejita comes to check on my progress or anything."  
  
He lowered his eyebrows. "I wouldn't be so sure, Buruma."  
  
"OOOONNNNNNNNNAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
She slapped her forehead and groaned, "Damn it. Of course this happens to me."  
  
Prince Vejita stormed into the room in a frenzy. "What the fuck do you think you are doing, onna?! Did you forget my precise orders to build me a damn machine?!"  
  
"Whoa." She raised her hands in front of her as if to shield his verbal assault. "I have been working on the stupid thing for the past week with very little sleep or fuel. I was finally persuaded to taking some rest so my mind won't be in a stupor when I make the damn thing so you won't be killed as a result of my lack of sleep!" She huffed. "Look, Vejita, I'm almost done with the plans and will build it as soon as possible. So if you don't mind, give me a break!"  
  
The prince stood there, allowing the meaning of her words to sink in. His face betrayed nothing of his thoughts. "Leave, Bardock," Vejita steadily stated.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Bardock placed a fist over his heart and left the two of them alone in Buruma's bedroom.  
  
As soon as the door slid shut, Vejita burst into wild laughter. Buruma stood there quite bewildered in her camisole. He wiped his eyes when his laughter finally subsided.  
  
"What is so funny to you?" She asked.  
  
"You are, onna. Such a mouth you have, onna, it amuses me to no end. You're the first to dispute me in such a blatant manner, and coming from a piteous female of your stature, no less."  
  
She placed her hands on her curvaceous hips. "I'm thrilled of your amusement," she said sarcastically. "Are you going to lay off me now?"  
  
He smirked at her, "Why? Wouldn't you be pleased if I lay on top of you?" At that moment, he took the initiative to lean against the doorframe and look extremely sultry to emphasize his point. His arms were crossed and his gaze held hers steadfast.  
  
Her cheeks were ablaze. She pointed behind him, "Get out, Vejita."  
  
The smirk faded, but his gaze remained, "You are in no position to force me to do anything."  
  
"Weren't you just a moment ago speaking of such mirth you receive from my insolence?"  
  
"To a point, onna, and if you cross that you would be deeply sorry."  
  
Her eyebrows lowered, "Well, I really don't want you attempting to strangle me again."  
  
"That was your own stupid fault. You should be thanking me for letting you off so easy. Had you not been so important to my mission, don't think you would not be dead."  
  
She trembled infinitesimally at his words, fighting back any snide comments. "Would you please leave me now?" she breathed.  
  
His biceps twitched over his finely chiseled chest. "I am not going anywhere."  
  
She groaned, "Will you at least turn around so that I may change before you continue to hassle me."  
  
"Humph, chikyuu-jins and their need for discretion." He gave her the benefit of the doubt and turned around while she changed her clothing.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you just walk around flaunting your stuff when inside of your rooms?"  
  
"Of course, why should I bother myself with garments where they are not needed."  
  
She mentally slapped herself. 'Should've seen that one coming, Buruma. You don't need naked visuals of this pompous saiya-jin prince.' She walked past him in her drawstring pants and t-shirt. She brushed her hair and placed it in a ponytail.  
  
"Is that absolutely necessary?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," she responded, "female thing."  
  
"Whatever, get to the lab."  
  
She left her room only to soon discover that the prince was walking beside her. "What are you doing, Vejita."  
  
He growled, "That's Prince Vejita to you, onna. I am coming to make sure you are doing what you're supposed to."  
  
She looked at him. "What else am I going to do? Its not like I can escape or I would be long gone." He looked slightly amused at that but said nothing during the rest of the journey. 


End file.
